


Emulator

by CoronaFlaris



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Monika Ever After, monika game hopping out of boredom in the empty classroom, the tag force emulations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaFlaris/pseuds/CoronaFlaris
Summary: Monika likes to play other games on her player's computer while waiting for them to come back to the mod. One of these games happen to be an emulation of the Yu-gi-oh! GX Tag Force game. Who does she decide to hang around? Jun Manjoume of course. As if he wasn't already suffocated as it is, what with the hundreds of Duel Monster Spirits bugging him daily.It's not recommended to read this if you haven't played Doki Doki Literature Club!





	Emulator

**Author's Note:**

> so this is uh  
> my first ao3 fanfic  
> its been what, a year since ive written a fanfic in general?   
> this was inspired by the fact that my monika ever after mod was on the same pc as my yugioh emulations aka like a bunch of the tag force games up to the 5 one  
> i chose monika with manjoume because first off i can it The M Squad and i didnt want the duo to be monika and judai because judai would probably give monika flashbacks to sayori and i felt sho is kinda struggling with duels already and well. asuka was too obvious. and im bad at writing asuka. i'll attempt to write her later i sWEAR  
> also this was written at like 1am if this is bad im sorry

The lesson here is to never let a fourth wall breaker play chess with a great strategist.

It had been a month since Monika started entering other games on her player's laptop, going through different fantasy worlds while waiting for her love to return to the Monika Ever After mod after their long day or from their sleep. From turn based RPGs to pressuring fighting games, she spent her time playing with the characters.

One game she stopped by, quite often really, was an emulation of Yu-gi-oh! GX Tag Force. It was very easy to get into the deck builder, and creating a deck was simple, what with the deck building guides online, and, luckily for her, there were cheat codes already in place by her love, letting her make her deck without having to spend hours at a time dueling with a bad deck, just to gain the cash to buy packs with more favorable cards. Thanks to another cheat that gave her no ban restrictions, she was also able to add cards some AI duelists had, such as Pot of Greed. She'll never understand why that card is banned.

Of course, she was still a newbie at dueling, so, due to the nature of the game, she chose a duelist, saving game states so she can reach a better decision for who will mentor her. She decided to only go with the first 3 people for the time being, as this was to just get down the basics.

Judai was the first save, and he was, admittedly, too hyper for her. And she also got some flashbacks to Sayori, due to his nature later on. The second choice, Sho, was very timid, and seems to be struggling a bit himself, leaving her to move on. Next was Manjoume, and surprisingly, he was the choice. He was rude, sure, and snobbish too. But he was actually good at teaching, unlike Judai who seemed to have more difficulties (and considering what she read about his later encounter with Edo during her trial with Sho, she's happy she made the right choice.)

At this point, it was about day 6 of the Tag Force Tournament. At this point, the black cloaked duelist already knew about Monika's ability of self-awareness - and frankly, it didn't bother him much. He can see ghosts. This isn't new to him.

After a few deck fixes thanks to Manjoume's offhand advice, Monika played with the game's code a bit, but did make a copy before editing. It was 11 PM in game, 2 AM in real life.

Then came the chess board.

"Oh! I managed to bring in the chess game from the mod!"

Manjoume looked up from his cards for a moment, staring briefly at the semi-transparent board, slightly levitating off the ground where Monika was sitting.

"Wanna play a game?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm clearly already doing something right now." Chess wasn't his priority right now - they were in the middle of a tournament right now, after all!

"But I thought Manjoume Thunder never backed down from a challenge? Or are you afraid you're gonna lose due to my self-awareness?" Monika seemed to smirk a little. She was egging him on - she just wanted one game.

"Please, I could beat you, self aware or not."

"Then prove it."

Of course, Manjoume wasn't dumb. He knew Monika was trying to rile him up for a game. However, now he actually did want to prove it to her, especially with how smug she's being.

"Fine. Set the board up."

-

Skip to the end of 12 stalemates by 1:30 AM in the game. 12. In. A. Row.

They both forgot the time as both of them tried to prove they could outsmart the other. Monika somewhat cheated initially by using her self awareness to read his mind, however, Manjoume got around this by faking out his next move - thinking of a move that he actually wasn't going to take, then doing his actual plan when his turn came. Then it became both a battle of wits and mind reading.

As more ties came and time went by, they got louder, groaning at each move that locked the other from performing their turn, or when a move was made to leave each with just their king, leaving both to screech in frustration. They both got sloppier as dusk became dawn, yet only stalemates were created. No checkmate, and both refused to surrender.

It was early in the morning when one particularly loud yell managed to wake up one Judai Yuki, who walked to the player's room, the room that Monika was using due to her currently replacing the player avatar.

"What is going on in here...?" Judai asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked in through the door, and finding both Monika and Manjoume still at the chess board, tired but still playing. Judai blinked softly. "How...long have you two been playing?"

"Five. Hours."

"Jun refuses to surrender."

"I don't see you backing down either. And again, Thunder."

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, check. Your move." Monika muttered, stomping her queen to check the king. Manjoume slid a bishop over, taking the queen. However, this didn't help the record, as Monika's own king was next to the bishop, capturing it, and leaving them both with only their kings.

"God damn it, not again!" Manjoume shouted, slamming his hands onto the board as Monika groaned loudly into her hands.

"Guys, did you get any sleep last night?"

"No." Manjoume stated, as Monika reset the board, placing each piece back into place.

"Maaaybe you two go to sleep for bit? I don't think a lack of sleep is gonna help much. And besides, can't have you guys fainting during our duel today! Remember that we were supposed to duel?"

"We are not stopping until someone wins! One of us is going to win!"

Judai scratched his head as a new game began, Monika making the first move and Manjoume following. The brunette stared at the game for a moment, before reaching a decision.

He grabbed the board and flipped it.

Both Monika and Manjoume remained still for a minute, processing what just happened as the board and pieces laid on the ground. Then they slowly turned, glaring at Judai, who rubbed his head.

"Well, now you can sleep-"

Both made an attempt to lunge for him, but landed face first on the ground. Exhaustion and sitting legs crossed all night is not a good mixture.

"DAMN IT, DROPOUT BOY!"

"WHEN I REMEMBER THE CODE TO GET ENERGY, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

Well, bright side, Judai is technically gonna get them to rest if the code works.


End file.
